Kaizoku Yurei
Kaizoku Yurei is a main RP Character of BrightDarkneSS. 'About' Kaizoku was born into the Yurei family. His parents were both businessmen. They were almost always away on trips or at the office. Leaving Kaizoku and his two brothers,Kaishi and Midori,with a babysitter. The parents would constantly have to change babysitters due to the children always stealing whatever they had. This problem was also present wherever they went. At school,the teacher's pen would be there one moment and gone the next. At shops the children would always sneak something out without getting caught. Kaizoku and his brothers also developed a love for the sea and finding hidden objects. He is the seventh Gōsuto akuma. Kaizoku was given an A.I. as well. His A.I. was "Gamma" for deceit. Appearance Kaizoku wears a long red coat black undershirt,black pants,and black boots. He has dark brown-blackish hair. He has grey/red eyes. The color difference is due to the Gōsuto akuma DNA within Kaizoku's body. Biography Early Life Kaizoku is the eldest of the three Yurei brothers. He is two years older than Kaishi and 5 years older than Midori. The three basically grew up by themselves. Their parents were never around and they constantly switched babysitters due to the three brothers being incredible thieves. The brothers always seemed to be at home at a lake near their house,Treasure Lake. The lake gets its name because of a story the residents near it tell. The story tells of a gang of pirates searching for the "Greatest Treasure in the Universe". The crew members eventually died out,leaving the dying captain to anchor his ship somewhere. The residents believe that very ship is somewhere around the lake. Kaizoku,being such the treasure hunter he is,took interest in the lake. He told his brothers the story and the three would go there every afternoon after school (And sometimes during) to search for the ship. The three would dream about what were to happen if they ever found that legendary ship. Early Teenager Years When Kaizoku was 15 he and his brothers still searched for that ship. They no longer needed a babysitter so they had to find other outlets to use their stealing abilities. They would steal fish from fisherman at the lake while searching. The Yureis never really noticed just what exactly went on in the three brother's lives. So,Kaizoku got to do nearly whatever he wanted to. The brothers all had low grades and detentions nearly every day,mostly for stealing their teacher's things. Kaizoku didn't care. He always had things on his mind to occupy him during detentions. He would sit there for hours daydreaming about the life of a pirate. It was until one day,when those dreams would become reality. Kaizoku,Kaishi,and Midori all sat awake in bed one night talking about pirates. They did so every night until their parents came home. Which was usually around 3 in the morning. Kaizoku finally said to his brothers, "Let's go find that ship. Right now" Of course,his brothers agreed. The three set out to the lake. The minute the stepped on its shores they saw it. The legendary ship of Treasure Lake. Kaizoku realized the ship could only appear at night,which is why they were never able to find it during the day. The three walked onto the ship,its anchor rose immediately. A chest presented itself to the brothers. Inside of it,were the weaponry,maps,everything that the old crew possessed. As well as one other object,a test tube containing the Gōsuto Akuma DNA. Kaizoku,not knowing what it was,drank the DNA,thus turning him into the seventh Gōsuto akuma. On the ship as well,was a robotic bird,named Navi (Short for navigator)who would be a great aid for the brothers. Kaizoku and his brothers then set sail. They had just begun their lives as pirates. Forming the Gang Kaizoku took the wheel as Captain of the ship. Midori suggested the naming of their magnificent vessal,The Ghost Galleon. Due to the ship appearing to them at night. Kaishi then thought of the perfect name for their pirate gang. The Ghost Pirate Gang. The three were pleased with the names. They would sail to islands to rob the inhabitants there. They would raid cities and towns. They even learned that the Galleon was capable of space travel. Giving new opportunities to the brothers. They sailed to numerous planets to steal whatever it was they had. Police agencies all over were now very aware of the Ghost Pirate Gang. Police from various planets almost caught them more than once. It was Kaizoku's amazing skill at the helm that got them out of situations such as those. His pirating skills earned Kaizoku the title of "Captain Marvelous". Police,fans,victems and nearly everyone aware of the Gang refereed to Kaizoku as Captain Marvelous. The gang decided to return to Earth for a short while. They landed near The Lookout. That is where Kaizoku and his brothers met The Crew. Kaizoku has been a valueable ally to The Lookout Crew ever since. Techniques *Flight *Ki *Teleportation *Tri Beam *Zen Star *Destructo Disk *Death Beam *Ki Bullets *Ki Wave (With sword) *Pirate Cannon (Zen Star alteration) *Final Wave (Sword and Gun blast) *Ghost Pirate Obliterator (Zen Star alteration) *Gōsuto akuma Blazing Comet Cannon (Zen Star Alteration/main finisher) Themes Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout Crew Category:SS Incarnation Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters